The Curse of Untimely Timing
by olympianarmy
Summary: Kronos is back. Will it take Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and even Harry Potter to stop him? Kronos/Percy fic!


Curse of Untimely Timing

_A/N: This was going to be an entire five chapter story posted on Olympian876... But, it looked like it was written by a five year old. So, I abridged it, and this is it._

Ping! The two demigods exited the elevator. Only to see Kronos is back! Annabeth and Jason have been called to Olympus to stop his return.  
>"My evil cackle! I have returned!" Kronos yelled.<br>"Not if we're here to stop you!" Jason cried.

"But you can't! I traveled back in time to change the floor you're standing on into quicksand!" Kronos laughed.

"Only if you knew!" Jason replied. While you were talking I stole your scythe and used its power to go back and change the design back to hard solid floor! We have you beat!"

"No, young demigod! Defeat is not an option! Say hello to the ancient Greek outhouse cleaner!"

"Kronos, I have a weapon up my sleeve as well... Say hello to boiling hot tea."

With that, Jason walked up to Kronos and poured the tea on the unfortunate Titan's crotch. The Titan yelled in pain, "Oh holy giraffe sex! That's more painful than listening to Justin Bieber! But, my outhouse cleaner comes with a built in laser!"

Kronos fired the lethal shot towards Jason. Then, Jason died (if the word 'lethal' didn't point that out). Annabeth crawled to Jason's corpse, "No! Jason! Piper's going to hate this!"

Jason's pants ripped open, climbing out of his ass, emerged Nico to the rescue, "Ha! We always have a back-up plan. I was turned into a baby, shoved up Jason's ass, so nine months later, Jason would give birth to me!"

Nico drew his sword ready to attack. But, Kronos fired the toilet scrubber blast once more and Nico fell dead. Immediately, out of Nico's mouth came Leo. Kronos was confused, "How did he get here?"

Leo chuckled, "Nico had me for lunch before he was turned into a baby!"

Annabeth added, "We chopped him up. Stuffed him inside Nico, whom we turned into an embryo, put him inside Jason!"

Kronos once AGAIN fired the shot and Leo fell.

Annabeth cried, "AH! I'm out of back-up plans!"

Kronos grinned, "Ms. Chase! Time for you!"

"Not so fast!" An unknown voice called.

"Who could that be?" Kronos cried out, annoyed.

Leo's body produced a green gas out of his buttocks and out of the smoke came Harry Potter.

"Oh f***! Why does this always happen to me?" Kronos cried.

"Kronos!" Harry yelled, "ENGORGIO!"

The spell hit Kronos' chest, producing... Uh... Breasts. Yes, you read right... Round, enormous D cup breasts. They were very noticeable.

"Oops..." Harry muttered quietly, "I wanted to aim lower... I wanted to see THAT enlarged..."

Kronos looked down at his new found breasts, "I will remove your spine out of your sorry ass!" Kronos yelled angrily.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled quickly.

The blast fired from his wand towards Kronos. But, Kronos froze time and swapped places with Harry. Thus, when Kronos started time again, Harry got hit with his own spell, "NOW, MS. CHASE! FINALLY TO DISPOSE OF YOU!"

Ping! The elevator opened, and a voice rang out of it, "No, Kronos! It is I, Percy!"

"Percy! It's too late! I have your girlfriend!"

"You can have her! I've been meaning to do this for a while! Annabeth, I don't love you! I'm gay!"

As soon as he said that. Percy showed himself, wearing white mini skirt and a blue tank top. Annabeth couldn't help but notice Percy wearing... lipstick (not to mention he was wearing her clothes)!

Annabeth gasped in horror and shock (Gods know what was going through her head), "Really?"

Kronos was amused, sounded happy to hear the news, "Really?"

Percy nodded, "I know we're enemies but I find you extremely attractive. Especially with those very huge... Bumps."

"To be honest... I feel the same way, Perseus." Kronos replied.

Then, Percy kissed Kronos passionately on the lips. Then Kronos pulled Percy closer and closer into his body.

"What's that?" Percy asked, a bit excited.

"It is my secret weapon, old as me. It's called the Rod of Pleasure." Kronos said suggestively.

"What does it do?" Percy purred in an unusually feminine tone.

"I'll show you."

Percy moaned, "Oh... That sounds wonderful!"

[insert dirty gay sex scene here]

Annabeth looked in horror as the two kissed once again. The two former enemies held each other's hand and skipped gleefully out of Olympus naked. Leaving Annabeth alone with four dead people, dumped by her gay boyfriend, and left with a torn and dirty tank top and a skirt.

THE END

_A/N: AW! Percy and Kronos have found true love (and both got some!) So... You can see why I never put it on my Olympian876 profile._


End file.
